


For the Winds Are Always Against Us

by DamienDarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/pseuds/DamienDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not always fair and not every fairy tale is a happy one. You ether die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. This is my take on filling in some gaps in the life of our favorite rogue pirate, Captain Killin "Hook" Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Winds Are Always Against Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I own nothing. This is written purely for entertainment and no money has been made off of this story.

Chapter 1

                Emilia stared out the window at the dark clouds. The impending storm reflected the turmoil within her. With her second pregnancy quickly coming to an end she worried about the welfare of her children. It was not that she did not love her husband dearly, but deep down Emilia knew he was not fit to be a father.  This fact had been painfully clear while raising their first child.

                David loved her and Liam but he was a sailor who grew restless when kept ashore for too long. This fact would not have been nearly as troubling if it were not for his distinct line of work. Emilia had made the absolutely awful mistake of falling in love with a pirate.  Her parents had disinherited her the moment she had told them she planned to wed David.  

                Liam worried about his mother.  At the age of 11 he was incredible perceptive.  His mother’s health had been failing her over the last couple of years thus it was understandable that Liam had been upset at the announcement that she was going to have a baby. Though his fear for his mother never left he did come to anticipate the prospect of being a big brother.

                So it was with the wind howling and the clouds about to give way any moment that Emilia’s water broke. Liam rushed down the road to fetch the midwife. Predictable his father was nowhere to be found when he returned home. The man had most likely rushed out and to the nearest tavern when it became clear that Emilia was going into labor.

                The lightning started as her contractions began to be closer together.  It seemed the closer the baby got to being born the worse the storm outside became. With her first push the sky fell out, rain pouring down like a waterfall.  Emilia pushed again and the wind seemed to pick up beating the rain against the side of the house.  Another push, the sound of thunder closer than it had been only seconds before. Liam held his mother’s hand tight. She was working so hard to bring this child into the world and it seemed to be taking all of her strength.

                The midwife tried to hide her concern behind encouraging words. She could see that if the baby did not come soon that both mother and child would be lost. She said a silent prayer to the gods, and then instructed Emilia to give her one more good push. It seemed that at least one god was listening for that was all it took. As she cradled the small boy, the storm that had been raging only moments ago stopped suddenly. She held the baby out to his mother, who looked weak and tired but her smile was bright as she saw her new son.

                “Hello Killian.” She crooned as she cradled the child close to her. He stared up at her with clear blue eyes like the sea after a storm.  Liam smiled down at his little brother, gently ruffling the small tuft of dark hair on top of his head.  For that small moment, they were the perfect image of a happy family.


End file.
